Homage To Villainy
by the girl who can't help it
Summary: I'm not just talking about admiration. I'm talking about adoration. Evie slowly opened the door and moved out of the way for Mal to enter. When Mal looked at Princess Blueberry she found a face full of running makeup. It made Mal feel bad, but she was gonna fix it.
1. Chapter 1

It was another year on the Isle of the Lost and things hadn't changed(they have). Evie was still, well, Evie. Mal was still obsessed with ruining Evie's life. Jay was still a thief and Carlos was still that nerdy kid he was before. Back in her castle Evie awoke with another Mal induced nightmare. This time it involved a pair of clippers and Evie's hair. Sitting up in her bed at 2am and sweating bullets was not her favorite pastime, but she found herself taking part in it again. She decided to get ready for school since she was already up and wouldn't be able to sleep again. Once ready to start the day she wanted to give Carlos a surprise visit. She'd known that Carlos is usually in his tree house working on his contraptions and would probably be up right now. When she arrived she was greeted by a "hey" and "Couldn't sleep?" Of course she couldn't lie to him. He was a little brother to her and he could tell when she was lying. She told him all about the nightmare she had and all that came out of his mouth was "So you had a nightMal", but Evie was not amused and punched him hard enough to put him off balance but soft enough not to hurt him. Carlos knew of Evie's crush on Mal and would endlessly tease her about it behind Mal's back of course. Evie had developed a crush on the purple haired fairy after seeing the older girl peer over at her on her first day back at public school. And to her own surprise even after Mal's torment she still had a crush on her. Not only that, but it grew larger knowing that she couldn't have the very thing she wanted most in the wicked world that she lived in. She generally had nice dreams about Mal, but recently it was different and Evie didn't know why and she couldn't say that she didn't like it but it certainly shook her up a bit. The first ever nightMal she had was of Mal asking her out as a joke making Evie the laughing stock of Dragon Hall. No, wait. Scratch that. The Isle of the Lost.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't enough for Mal to torture Evie in real life, so she had to invade her dreams. At least, that's how Evie felt. "So, What are you working on?" "Oh it's a walkie-talkie made from old parts I found here on the isle...except I think I made it too big" Carlos answered motioning towards the bulky box on the table in front of him. It had a speaker the size of his face, an antenna that when extended fully could almost touch the ceiling, and buttons. Beside this walkie-talkie was another one that looked almost exactly like the same, but this one had dials instead of buttons. "I couldn't find more buttons" Carlos answered the unasked question. "What's a walkie-talkie?" Evie innocently questioned. It's a radio that you can carry so if you need to talk to someone far away you can just call them through one walkie-talkie and it comes out on the other walkie-talkie ." "Ooh! That's so cool!" Evie gushed. Then came time for school and the duo left. Evie made sure she looked extra good for Mal and put on a nice sparkly royal blue dress with a black leather jacket and nice black heeled combat boots. It might seem like her normal wardrobe, but this time she had on green earrings and a necklace to match Mal's intoxicating eyes. Again, not much change, but Evie knew that every little detail mattered. Well, to her it did. Evie had mixed feelings about Mal. Every time she saw her Evie got butterflies and every time Mal saw Evie she would make it outwardly known how much she despised the younger girl. It broke Evie's heart every time Mal said or did something not so nice. Mal on the other hand relished in Princess Blueberry's dismay. Mal found herself looking for Evie from time to time, not that she'd willingly admit it. To her Evie was a stuck up princess, or so she says. Mal had been over the ten year long grudge several years ago, but when she saw Evie sitting in her desk it reignited. Not that it was justified.


	3. Chapter 3

As time passed on, Mal got over her grudge and only messes with Evie to keep up appearances. By now mal hates to bully Evie. It hurts her, but she can't let it seep through her cold exterior since showing affection is a weakness. Looking back at the times Mal had caused Evie trouble has made her regret her actions. Evie may be an evil princess but Mal found her to be the sweetest, smartest, and prettiest princess in all of the lands. Lately Mal's been having nightmares as well. All of them of Evie getting hurt and it being all Mal's fault. Mal didn't believe in good sleeping habits, so they occurred during her naps. She had told Jay of her sleeping problem and so he dubbed them "Eviemares" because Evie sounded like evening. He is the only person in the world that knows of Mal's crush on Evie and even then she didn't directly tell him about it. He had found out from guessing which made her defensive which then surprisingly proved his assumption correct. Certainly there were tell-tale signs that he had saw. Mal had never targeted anybody before and he felt as if Evie was prey and Mal was the predator. Normally Mal would bounce around from victim to victim, but her eyes were on a prize and that prize was Princess Blueberry. Back at school, Mal tried her best not to run into Evie but fate is funny and Evie bumped straight into Mal pushing the smaller girl back a little. Mal felt bad for what was about to happen next, but did not let it show. She did what she had to do to not be another disappointment to her mother. She pushed the younger blue-haired girl against a nearby locker and swung at Evie, leaving her lingering words of hate. "Go bother someone else, stupid bitch!"


	4. Chapter 4

Mal then turned on her heel, whipped her hair over her shoulder, and turned the corner. Evie was not only scared but upset that Mal had the guts to say such words. _She must really hate me._ The blue girl started to cry. Not because of the physical pain, but emotional distress. Carlos grabbed her hands that were covering her face and placed them by her sides to examine the damage that was done. Her cheek was swollen and stained purple. Carlos helped Evie up from where she thereafter fell. He didn't say anything in fear of saying something wrong either that or he didn't have anything to say to her, so he led her to the nurse in silence. It was surprising for both of them. Such words dared not come out of anyone's mouth. There were limitations to evil. Plus profanity wasn't evil. It was just annoying. You could use it to hurt somebody's feelings and somebody could use it to hurt your feelings, but none of it was really true. Or was it? When Mal left she felt her heart heavy. She didn't look back because if she did it would only serve to make her feel worse. It was the first time she had used those words on someone other than herself. Jay could tell she didn't want to hurt Evie, but she did. "What would be better never seeing her again after this or frequently seeing her after this?" Jay didn't have an answer for her that she'd like. "You could always apologize and tell her you love her." "If I do that things will change and I don't know if it would be for better or worse," she sighed, "Why did I do that?" "I don't know why, bro" Jay commented. "It was rhetorical." Mal glared at the long-haired boy. "Oh. Sorry" They sat there in the hall for a while without words and Mal felt like ditching but knew she couldn't leave or it might be suspicious. When in class Mal couldn't find Evie. Carlos was in his seat trying to sear holes in the back of Mal's head with his eyes. Evie had gone home not feeling up for the humiliation. She went straight to her room and began to cry; not before locking the door so her mother couldn't bother her with the whole crying isn't pretty and will ruin your makeup lecture.


	5. Chapter 5

She felt like crying until she ran out of tears. Even so, she still liked Mal. This makes plenty sense since Evie fell in love with Mal, a strong leader, and not Mal's terrible actions. She wanted this to all be a dream. She found it out of the ordinary for Mal to do such things and so did Carlos. When the bell rang he grabbed Mal's arm and took her to a quiet corner worried more about Evie's well being than his own. "What the fuck, Mal? Why'd you do that?" "She deserved it" Mal used her façade again. "Mal, I know you're evil, but you're not a 'bitch' as you called Evie. So either you didn't mean it or you're just cold-hearted" "Okay fine. Maybe that was uncalled for" "Maybe? Mal, you broke Evie's heart for real. She fucking loves you and I'm not just talking about admiration. I'm talking about adoration. She went home in tears and for that you deserve to feel like shit" With his feelings professed Carlos left her with too much to process. Evie loves me or loved me. It was like finding a light at the end of a tunnel to hear those words. Mal so desperately wished to hold Evie in her own arms and confess her love, but Jay had found her when the bell had rung and dragged her to their next class. She felt just as Carlos said she should feel and she didn't care if she let it show. It was a sweet disaster. Evie liked her, but she hurt Evie. Time ticked slowly irritating Mal even more by the second. Jay noticed a change in Mal's behavior. She looked as if she wanted to punch a hole in the wall. Trying to save her the trouble he made a diversion so that Mal could escape without getting caught. Jay got out of his seat, ripped the teacher's shirt off, and ran like the wind. The teacher following in pursuit wagging a fist in the air. Mal got the memo and snuck out of the classroom heading towards Castle Along the Way not caring if she knocks over things or bumping into people on the way there. Jay followed the same mindset. It was a risky move but it had to be done.


	6. Chapter 6

He threw down Carlos in the process on accident. The smaller boy was ticked off and got back up to confront Jay. "Hey watch where you're going!" Carlos pushed Jay. "Hey, man. Sorry. I really need to go though." "No! You need to tell your buddy, Mal, to leave Evie alone or I'll come after her." "What? You jumping the evilest of them all?" "I may be small, but I could." "Don't get ahead of yourself. Mal already left." "What? Where?" "I don't know, but she looked pissed. Hate to leave in a rush but I gotta go." Carlos' mind went to the worst possible place. Thoughts of Mal attacking Evie came to him. He rushed straight to Castle Along the Way in hopes that Mal wasn't there yet. Mal reached the front door and pounded on it as fast and as hard as she could. Evil Queen opened the door with a smile. "Oh hi, Mal." Not in the mood for chit chat Mal barged into the queen's home. "Come in" Evil replied sarcastically. "Where's Evie?" Mal demanded to know. "Her room. It's right up the steps." Mal marched herself up the stairs to a locked door. She knocked twice and Evie ignored. "It's Mal. I need to speak with you" Evie slowly opened the door and moved out of the way for Mal to enter. When Mal looked at Princess Blueberry she found a face full of running makeup. It made Mal feel bad, but she was gonna fix it. "I came to tell you something important" the green-eyed teen stalled. "What is it?," the heiress asked,"go on." "I'm in love with you and Carlos told me you love me too, so I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me, and will you be my troublemaker?" Evie stood in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

The words were rushed and tough to process at first. It was hard for Evie to believe that her tormentor liked her and with her nightMals it made it even harder. She wished it was a prank because that was more comprehensible than this. Evie's quietness had worried Mal. They both stood awkwardly waiting for the other to make a move. The ball was in Evie's court, and Mal couldn't do anything about it but leave and give her time to think about it. She wanted an answer now but couldn't have it. When she decided to leave Carlos busted through the door. "I'll save you, Evie!" Then he stopped in confusion. The girls stood calmly in the room together. "It's fine, Carlos" Evie broke the silence, "we're good." Carlos wondered what could have brought this giant leap of change upon them. Mal said nothing but pushed past Carlos and left. "If you guys are "good" then why is she upset?" The shaggy haired boy asked. "I think she wants my answer." "Answer to what?" "If I'll be her troublemaker." "Mal? The evilest villain's daughter? You're enemy? Mal? The girl who made you cry?" "Yes. That Mal." "I don't think that's a good idea." "Can't you see this is what I've wanted for a long time now. My heart says yes, but my brain says no. What should I do?" "You already know how I feel about this. Mal left to give you time. She wants an answer now but you still can think it over. I say take a break and ask yourself if this will truly make you happy. And I mean truly." With that Carlos left the scene.


	8. Chapter 8

Mal had nowhere to go now. School was a waste and home wasn't an option. Maleficent would only make her feel ten times worse especially with the whole "love is weakness" thing. Mal only knew of one other place to go to and that was the docks. She sat on the edge watching pirate crews load up their ships and loudly swig their pints. Mal didn't want company, but being in her own headspace for too long was harmful to her psyche. Mal wanted to give Evie everything but she wasn't ready to take it all. Mal figured that being top dog was lonely. She didn't know it would be torturous. Harriet caught a glimpse of the distraught pixie and decided to find out what could have caused the baddest of them all to feel down. "Skipping school again I see." "There's nothing there for me." "That's why I sail the seas instead." "I wish I could just sail away from my problems right now." "Well, you could. Why don't you join me and my crew." Mal stopped and thought about it. "I don't know." "It's alright as long as you don't take my crew as your own." Harriet warned. "I guess. How long will you be gone for?" "Just 2 days." "Sounds good." Mal got up from her spot and with having nothing to bring, boarded the ship. As the boat undocked Mal watched the Isle get smaller little by little and soon it turned into a speck. _Evie needs to think this over. Hopefully 2 days is enough._


	9. Chapter 9

The great boat rocked back and forth. It was a ship built out of old parts from Captain Hook's Jolly Roger. Harriet's crew was filled with big, hairy, muscular dudes but the one you would not want to run into was Harriet herself. And of course where she goes they go. Harriet's crew was the most successful (well, as successful as you could be while trapped under a magical dome) pirate crew known. She had to teach Mal her ways out on the sea. Mal followed Harriet around and helped as much as she could. The purple-haired freshman of a pirate now knew how to perform the basics with a sword, control a crew (with fear), and to steer the ship. She had made her pirate peer proud, but Mal still felt upset. Trying to leave her problems behind didn't take her mind off of them. It just made her feel as if she made the wrong decision. Evie felt no better. She felt as though she shouldn't have needed to think it over. She made her decision and the answer was yes. Yes to forgiving her and yes to being her troublemaker. Evie jumped out of the door and on her way to school to consult with Jay. Blazing through the streets she accidentally ran down Carlos. "Hey!" Carlos then realized who knocked him over. "Hey, Evie" Evie had to take a few steps back. "Oh. Sorry, Carlos. What are you doing here?" "School's out. What are **you** doing here?" "I was going to speak with Jay" "You can still go he has detention." "Thanks!" Evie ran towards the school again.


	10. Chapter 10

When Evie was near the front door of the crumbling building she slowed her pace just a little bit so she was able to keep an eye out for the tall muscular man of a boy. Now knowing that he had detention she followed the halls down to Dr. Facilier's office. It was considerably good to to miss or skip detention on the Isle, but you also don't want to have to deal with the voodoo man's rage later in the week when it's had time to fester. Evie walked into the room without worry because Dr. Facilier doesn't care who comes into the detention. He only cares about who didn't. Jay sat on top of a desk flexing to himself obviously caught in a fantasy not really paying attention to anything at all. Evie could practically see the self confidence that he was exuding. Not wanting to bother him but needing an answer she tapped his arm. "Hey, Evie! I thought you didn't show. Wait! Is that why you're here?" "No. Actually Mal came by to talk to me and things were said and where most likely do you think she'd be?" She said all at once. "When Mal's upset she likes to sit on the docks and throw rocks at the fish. I think you should try there." "Okay then bye!" She shouted already out the door. Evie needed to go quickly but couldn't run in heels so she settled for speed walking instead. Faces passed her by but none of them were familiar. When she got closer to the docks she got caught in a wave of people screaming at a ship. Evie saw nothing but the colors gold, black, and red signifying that it was Harriet's ship. In the middle of the riot Evie found many reasons not to be there. Number one: it was too loud for her to concentrate. Number two: the jolting of people next to her made it feel like she were on the boat. And finally number three: the smell was terrible since multiple unbathed dirty villains were crowded on the docks which was surprisingly still standing with all that weight. It had become clear that Mal was not there.


	11. Chapter 11

The thought of Mal being on the ship never crossed Evie's mind, but knowing that she wasn't on the docks was a step in the right direction. Evie had disappointedly walked back home thinking that Mal maybe had done the same. Evie didn't bother listening when her mother called her into the living room for a makeover. She walked up to her bedroom and locked the door again. There was nothing to be upset about. It was all fine, but her ebullience burned out the second Mal left. She wasn't sure if it was the first, second, or third time but it was most likely the third time. Mal had spent most of the day in the captain's quarters after getting her basic pirating skills. Just as there was nothing at school for her there was nothing for her here either. If anything the waves did more harm for her than good. Harriet would walk in and check on her a couple of times. Not because she cared for Mal's wellbeing, but because she had to make sure Mal wasn't stealing anything (which she was known for doing). Mal thought it was best to take time out on the deck for a while and that's when she caught the sun setting. She never really paid much attention to the sunset on the Isle of the Lost. All you saw there was garbage. The clothes were trash. The people were trash. And then there was the actual trash covering the isle from top to bottom. It hadn't been her first time looking at the sunset, but it was the most beautiful one she's seen in her life.


	12. Chapter 12

Evie stared out of her window hoping that she'd see Mal the next day. The sunset had been the only thing lighting up her bedroom reflecting off of each wall. It was quick. Just as it came it also left. The isle was awake with thieves in the night who hadn't given up on the day. Evie withdrew the curtains and laid down in her bed thinking about her feelings until she eventually fell asleep. Mal rocked back and forth with the boat. Sleep was the last thing on her mind. She was an honorary pirate now and pirates go for the gold. If anything Mal felt pumped. She had done what she had wanted to do for a while now. To finally have cleared her chest Mal was relieved. It was a seldom delayed reaction. Mal shouted and hollered definitely waking the others. Harriet screamed swinging her arms ready to fight the thing making sounds. Mal didn't realize how loud she had been and quickly shut her mouth with both of her hands. Harriet bumped around before finding Mal. "What in Davy Jones' locker are you doing, Mal?" "It worked. I mean it didn't work, but I said it without fainting or throwing up." "Said what? Fainting? Throwing up? Mal, have the sea waves made you soft?" "Nevermind what I said. It's what I did! And just between you and me it was amazing!" "Ooh...a prank. I can't wait to see the after effects." Mal was too busy with her own pride to correct Harriet. They then both started a celebration together. Harriet was doing a pirate's jig and Mal was dancing her pants off. The rest of Harriet's staff joined in on the fun little by little each taking swigs of their drink of choice. A feast was had as well filled with all the crew's favorite rotten foods. Now Mal really felt like a pirate. They partied all night long rocking the ship.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning hit Mal like a brickwall. She hadn't had anything to drink but still felt hungover. The pirates looked way better than she did. How did they do that? Party all night then work hard the next day? Mal wanted to make the best out of her time out at sea. The sunrise was just as beautiful as the sunset, but it hurt Mal to look at it. Standing at the front of the ship Mal got lost in her thoughts. All of them being of Evie. She took out a pocket knife and began carving a heart with the letters M and E inside for Mal and Evie when Harriet caught sight and screamed. "What are you doing?!" "I-I..." All Mal could do was stutter and hope Harriet wouldn't put two and two together. "I know you love yourself, Mal, but this is MY ship NOT yours." It took a second to register in her head. M and e...me. The carving had said "ME" with a heart around it. Mal was was happy to have dodge that bullet, but she still had to deal Little Ms. Tick-Tock Crock In Her Pants. "I'm sorry" Mal's voice was full of sarcasm, "I just love vandalism." "That's it! We're going back home! I don't want this criminal in my crew anymore!" A piece of Mal was sad that she was leaving this experience, but she'd soon see Evie again. The pirate life wasn't for her anyway. It would take all day to get back home, so Harriet would follow Mal around for the rest of the trip. It felt great to be bad again, but love never dies.


	14. Chapter 14

Evie walked around the island aimlessly. She was emotionally tired. When she walked back home she saw Carlos sitting on the front steps with Jay beside him. "What are you doing here?" "We're waiting for you. Did you find Mal?" "No," she said dejectedly, "Did you?" "We looked everywhere and she didn't turn up. Sorry." "I can't believe she left." Evie pouted. "You don't know that. What would she had done? Dove into the ocean? She can't even swim." Carlos had a point. She couldn't have gone far. It was practically impossible to leave the Isle. "She has to still be here." But where? The gears in Carlos' brilliant mind cranked harder looking for a solution. Mal wouldn't go back. Would she? The first visit had been traumatizing enough for them all to never return. Was Maleficent's fortress really the answer? She could've caught a boat at the docks and made her way back now knowing the obstacles. The other two could tell Carlos thought that he had cracked the code by the face he was making. Their smiles prompted him to say it out loud, but his puppy dog eyes told them it wasn't desirable. "You don't think she's...?" Jay caught on. "I'm not sure. She's your friend. Not mine." Carlos answered the unfinished question. "Think she's where?" Evie hadn't caught on as quickly as Jay. The last journey they took had been an experience no one wanted to remember. Mal had actually been decent to Evie then. Kind almost. But once they got back on the isle it was as if all development made with her was erased. They had went back to square one. It made Evie wonder if Mal was bad only on the isle. Or maybe sudden death and doom broke her bad girl image, but it restored itself back when in the "safety" of the Isle again. "Maleficent's evil fortress." Carlos finally said. The group stood silently in their own thoughts and fears not looking at each other, but they knew what expression they all wore since it was the same one. 


	15. Chapter 15

"What if you guys go and I stay here." Evie proposed. "Are you crazy? If you don't go then I won't go." Carlos almost shouted. "She's right. One of us should stay behind in case Mal comes back before the others do" Jay sounded happy to have a better idea than the small super genius, "And you already said you'd go with Blueberry so..." "I didn't mean that, but I guess I'll go. I wouldn't trust you with my best friend anyway." Carlos gave in reluctantly. The pack of V.K.s agreed to use the invention of the walkie-talkie for communication system between the brute and the pair of best friends. They strode to Carlos' tree house to prepare while Jay fled to grab supplies from the Junk Shop. The two picked up a walkie-talkie each and set out for the troll docks to meet with Jay. Jay picked various items for the two. Some including, but excluding considering Jay always had his pockets full at all times, a broken watch , a rusty screwdriver, and a couple pieces of moldy bread he stole from Ursula's shop. When Jay got there he slowed his pace to stall the journey which was greatly appreciated by Evie and Carlos. The time to send the pair off came and Jay waved at them with a grave look on his face. The small space in the boat was filled with apprehension. Evie had put the gifts from Jay in her hand bag. Along with the supplies Evie had her essentials. Those of course being her magic mirror, some makeup, hair ties and bobby pins.


	16. Chapter 16

Evie had come prepared for anything this time. Both mentally and physically. Carlos, on the other hand, felt like a child who was thrown into the water and expected to swim. Mal was lucky that she wasn't thrown into water. Harriet hadn't let her out of her sight. Except when using the restroom. Harriet really wasn't going to let the whole "I just love vandalism" thing go. Her ship now had a carving dedicated to love on the front. The only thing that Harriet loved was treasure. She'd have to replace that one plank of wood, but that depended on if she could find one that wasn't already broken or rotted. She wasn't going to be the one to fetch it though. That's where Mal came into play. I'm still her captain. This thought made Harriet happy. She'll have to do what I tell her to. Harriet's mind immediately filled with wicked ideas. One in specific was focused on revenge. Shrimpy won't know what's coming. "Shrimpy" was Ursula's one and only daughter. Her name's Uma but all the kids of the Isle call her by that horrible nickname. Mal had been the one to start it and that's what made Harriet hate her least of all. In an effort to get power back from all the V.K.s Uma started her pirate crew. Uma isn't very fair when it comes to fights. Her crew is not a traditional one like Harriet's, or as well known, but that doesn't mean that she's not a contender in the villain game. With Mal being on Harriet's side things might finally be decided between the two sides on who is the real pirate leader.


	17. Chapter 17

Two against one wasn't fair in any situation, but Harriet didn't care. And by two I mean two top dogs. If Harriet wins this battle she gets Uma's crew and becomes the only crew around. That means more gold for her. What Harriet didn't know is that her brother, Harry, is on Uma's side. The boat docked and everyone scurried to get off. "Mal! I need you to get me something!" Harriet screamed even though the short girl was right beside her. "Are you trying to leave me deaf? What do you need?" Mal asked. "I need you to go into town and get me the best wood that you could find. Oh! And some hammer and nails would be good too." "Is that all?" "Could also get any dirt on Shrimpy and her band of misfits? I think it's time to take them down for good." Harriet rubbed her hands together menacingly. This peaked Mal interest. "What's in it for me?" Mal wanted to know. "How about if you join me I'll forget about the whole carving incident?" "Deal." Mal shook Harriet's hand. "You have to spit on it." Harriet disconnected their shake and spit in her palm waiting for Mal to do the same. And she did. They shook on it again. "Ewww! This place is worse than when we first came here!" Evie stepped out of the boat onto the goblin wharf for the second time. "I wonder why? Maybe because it's flooded with goblins and no one cares enough to clean this place or any, you know, any place that holds villains." Carlos stated tensely. Evie glared at the spiky haired teen. I don't remember any of this. Both friends forgot about which turns to take after fleeing from Maleficent's Fortress. They never thought that they would come back to this horrible place. "We have to keep close." Carlos stated the obvious. "Really? I for sure thought that splitting up would be the best thing to do right now." Evie said sarcastically. "Okay. You really can't let this shitty situation hurt your friendship. You need to stop arguing because that's not gonna get you guys anywhere." Jay reasoned through the walkie-talkie. He had been listening to them bicker ever since they embarked on their journey. It was really getting on his nerves. "Whatever" the fighting pair said at the same time. Mal walked through various places on the isle looking for wood planks for Harriet's ship. So far she had turned up empty handed. She thought about taking a piece off of the docks themselves but decided against it. She was near the junk shop when she heard a familiar voice. It was Shrimpy. And she was with Harry. "Word is that Harriet's little treasure hunt ended up being cut short thanks to a certain fuck up." Uma cackled. "That means the route's clear for us to take." _Not if this fuck up has anything to do with it._ Mal had to tell Harriet what she just overheard. She marched straight back to the docks to find Harriet. "What are doing back here empty handed? I told you to get wood." Harriet seemed angry. "I know but I heard Shrimpy say that her crew would take your crew's trip if we don't hurry and every plank is either too rot or broken. Do you know anywhere that might have a good one?" "Maybe we could take one of theirs."


	18. Chapter 18

Mal's next duty was to find their ship, Lost Revenge, and figure out a way to take out a plank so that it would ruin the ship but save the plank. Mal found a crowbar on the street, in the arms of a sleeping stranger, and carefully took it. She dragged it along the stone ground but abruptly stopped when she spotted Shrimpy's bright braids. She hid in a nearby alleyway and kept quiet. "Uma! Wait up!" It was Harry. "I sent you to prepare Lost Revenge. Is it ready?" "Almost, but I need-" "What you need is to prepare the ship!" Shrimpy was red in the face and looked like she wanted to bite off his head. "Well I can't prepare a ship without a steering wheel." "What!?"

Mal tried to hold back her laughter. Shrimpy poked his chest with her index finger. "You broke my wheel?!" "Not me. It was Gil!" "Hey! What did I do?" The blonde boy came into view. "He thought it would be a good idea to wrestle on board." Harry put the blame on the Gil. "You idiots. You better have hidden the ship so that nobody steals it." Uma angrily whispered. "Of course. We hid it in under the big cliff. Just like you said." Gil stated proudly. "You're not supposed to say that out loud you-" Mal didn't stay to hear the rest. She knew exactly where they hid the ship but why just take off a plank if she could take to whole thing. All she needed was a steering wheel. Mal ran quickly to Harriet and told her the plan. "So you're telling me, we could knock out the competition if I just give you my wheel?" Harriet eyed Mal. "Yes. Think about it. Your wheel is guaranteed to work and they still have to find one on their own. Then they can't look for your treasure." Harriet liked the sound of that, but that plan required something to be given to Mal that Harriet didn't want to give up. Her trust. "You're asking for a lot, Mal." "No I'm not. I just need your steering wheel." "You vandalized my boat not too long ago. How am I just gonna handover the thing that steers it to you?" Mal hadn't thought of it like that. "Look. If you really don't trust me then you can come with me." "Good because I really don't trust you."

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Carlos looked at all the twisting and turning corners with confusion. "If I was sure we would've already reached the end by now." Evie stopped walking, "Maybe we made a wrong turn." "I just want to get out as soon as possible." "Really? Because I love being lost on a creepy, old, disgusting gobblin wharf." "Again? Stop fighting guys. Mal could be dead or something." Jay shouted. Evie quickly turned back to the path. "If my girlfriend dies it's your fault Spikes!" She shouted already five feet from Carlos. "Better keep moving. Girls are scary when angry." Jay spoke through the walkie-talkie once more.


	19. Chapter 19

"Okay! It has come to my knowledge that not only are Shrimpy and her, well, not even sure if you could call it a crew are looking to beat us to our treasure but are also in the need of a steering wheel." Harriet rounded up her gang. "Karma," Mal laughed. "It is time for us to rule over the Isle," Harriet raised her sword in the air, "or at least…these waters." The men chanted with "yarr's" and did just as Harriet did their swords. "How? You may be asking...sure we could just leave but we also have to guard our ship." Harriet continued. "This seems like an awful lot of work for treasure that may not even be there" Mal pointed out. "You can never work too hard for treasure!" Harriet challenged. "Mal, you're on guard duty but of course not alone." Harriet split up her men half and half to guard and plunder. Mal found the whole situation to be getting out of hand (or out of hook in this case).

"Soo…" Carlos looked at Evie. "Soo.." Evie repeated back to him. "Girlfriend, huh?" Evie looked him in the eye, "You got a problem with that?" "No. No. Of course not. It's just… does she know that you're girlfriends?" He smirked. Evie blushed at his words. "That's what I thought" he laughed. "Shut up" she smacked his shoulder.


End file.
